This invention occurred because a zipper opened below the slider and jammed it on Christopher Felix's leather jacket. The standard commercial world wanted $75 to repair the jacket, by sewing on a new zipper. This made Christopher angry so he considered alternatives and the drawings that follow are the result of that thought process. This device will repair itself by disengaging the slider so the jams can be repaired.